


Work Romance and Science

by Si1verWings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Lena Luthor, Cheating, Eventual SuperCorp probably, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Genius Kara, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Protective Lena Luthor, roomies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si1verWings/pseuds/Si1verWings
Summary: Kara is a genius scientist and engineer. Lena is still the CEO of L-Corp. After a hard period of time Kara ends up working with Lena. Will the two of them realise that they are meant for each other?First two chapters are a backgroung story for Kara. Lena will be introduced on the 3rd chapter.The endgame is Supercorp!!!This is a no-powers AU.





	1. The past - Kate

At first we will see Kara and her realtionship with Kate. The end will be supercorp I promise.

* * *

 

At Gotham City,

 

After Kara graduated early from Gotham Institute of Technology and Science (GITS) and got her PhDs in Applies Sciences and Mathematics, and Engineering Science, she applied at Kane Industries as a scientist.  With all her qualifications and credentials she became fast employed and ended up after only just half a year of work to be one of the best scientist Kane In. ever had at the age of 23.

She invented a chip that would allow the bearer of it with the ability of seeing naming it “oculus”.  

_Even though Kara was a genius she chose to work as a scientist in order to help people just like her parents did before they died in an explosion in one of their labs. Ever since then she wanted to continue their legacy and find ways to help people through her work as a scientist. She was then adopted by the Danvers at the age of 12. After she finished high school early she decided to attend GITS to follow her dreams since her sister Alex already left their hometown Midvale in order to study to become a doctor 1 year ago at National City._

Kara’s invention of “oculus” became the first topic in the scientific community and was the talk of many world-known scientists who wanted to know the inventor of it. That also increased dramatically the stocks of Kane In. and so their CEO Kate Kane got her attention at the young and brilliant scientist so she decided to finally meet her and called her assistant through the intercom in order to summon Kara Danvers in her office.

After half an hour of waiting there was a knock in the door.

“Come in” Kate called, and there entered the young woman Kate wanted to meet and had the bluest and most beautiful eyes she has ever come across. The blonde wore dark blue khaki pant and a white shirt under the white lab coat she was wearing. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail and her black glasses in the pocket of her labcoat.

“Hi, I am Kara Danvers” Kara answered, and then stuttered after seeing up close the Kane heiress and how gorgeous she is “I, uhhhh… I was told that you wanted to see me Ms. Kane?” . Kate was wearing plank pants and a emerald silk shirt that fit her perfectly with a thin black tie to complete her look accompanied by black 5 inch heels. She was looking really hot with her hair in a high ponytail and her carefully applied natural make up that accentuated her green eyes that never left the blue ones.

 After Kate came out of her own daze “Yes, that is correct. I wanted to officially meet you and to congratulate you on project oculus”.

“Although I have to admit that I was not expecting someone as young as you Dr. Danvers.” Kate continued. “You may address me as Kate please as we are almost of the same age”

“Then please call me Kara as well” Kara answered a little flustered

“Alright the Kara, again congratulations! I am honored to have you work as a scientist here and I found that your accomplishments and work are something else according to some of your colleagues” replied Kate.

And then after Kate took a big breath and calmed down her nerves asked “Would you care to join me celebratory drinks? I would really like to know more about one of my finest employees and greatest minds apparently” with a flirty tone. She really did hope the blonde beauty accepts her offer. She really liked her from the moment she stepped into her office. To her she looked so young, full of life and she fell instantly in love with her eyes full of wonder and innocence and her beautiful smile.

After Kara come out of her little shock she replied positively and a little (ok, a lot) red in the face “I would really like that”. And she couldn’t believe it. _Hot CEO Kate Kane asked her out_. Or she hoped that she did and it wasn’t just business drinks. How could she not like the redheaded woman? She was gorgeous and her eyes were to die for… And her body was perfect with the right curves and her bosom seemed out of the world. She notices that with the heels, the CEO was taller than her and couldn’t stop herself from imaging how it will be to lean up and kiss her.

 

So at 8 p.m. after both finished their works they met up in the front entrance in order to go out for drinks. Kara felt a little self-conscious since she was not dress as well as the CEO but all of that feeling came to an end as soon as Kate saw her and smiled at her and grabbed her arm in order to enter her car.

“I hope you are ready for the nightlife of Gotham Dr. Danvers. I would love to show you to the greatest place there is” said Kate flirtatiously. Kate was a big flirt, especially when in company of beautiful blondes she really liked.

“As ready as I can hope to be Ms. CEO” replied playfully Kara “Although, I have to inform you that I not much of a fan of drinking”.

“I know that you would like that place Kara, trust me. I found it out while I was trying to forget about a really boring business diner I had, and since then it has been my go to place to have fun” Kate said.

 

After they arrived and entered the bar Kara couldn’t believe her eyes. The had really nice pop music, the lights weren’t too dim so you could watch where you were stepping, the bar was in the middle and around it chairs half full of customers already drinking and having fun. They decided to sit on a booth on a far corner of the bar since Kate was a high-profile person as she is the CEO of one of the greatest Technology Corporations, in order to have their privacy.

“So Kara, tell me more about yourself. I would like to know about where are you from, what do you like, your favorite that kind of stuff for starters” asked Kate.

And so they started exchanging important moments of their lives and they got to know each other better. After an hour or so of knowing each other and a couple of drinks, Kate asked “Would you do me the honor of having this dance?”.

After having accepted the offer the moved to the dancing stage, found a place where they could move without being smashed by the other dancers. While the started moving Kate moved her hands to Kara’s hips looking at the blonde’s eyes for any kind of discomfort. Finding none she continued to dance moved closer to Kara all the time. The blonde’s heartbeat was elevated and was as red as a tomato by now. Both of them stole glimpse of each other’s lips while they were dancing.

When the song finally ended, they returned to their booth. Kate finally after a minute of comfortable silence pass said “Kara, I need you to know that I really like you”.

Kara was gaping at her. She could believe her ears. Was she hallucinating? She couldn’t fathom how such a woman was interested in her. After Kate touched her arm gently in order to bring her back to the present she replied “I…. thank you Kate. I ….I mean I really like you too. I mean have you seen yourself?! You’re so beautiful and smart and …. How couldn’t I? Are you sure? I mean I am just a scientist and you are a CEO at one of the biggest corp…”

And Kate cut her rumbling by pressing her lips on the blonde’s silencing her. After seconds Kara started reciprocated. After seconds that seemed like hours to both of them the kiss ended to both of their dissatisfaction.  “Don’t sell yourself short” Kate replied. “You are more than you give yourself credit for. You are gorgeous on the inside and out and smart and I would really like to be with you. So what do say? Want to give us a chance?”

“I would really like that Kate” replied Kara a little giddy, who still couldn’t believe she now had a girlfriend. _Is it too early to call her that?._

And so was the beginning of their relationship until all of it come suddenly to an end…

 


	2. To National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the past of Kara with Kate and the decision to move to National City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut at the beginning. Hope you enjoy the chapter. From now on I will update 2-3 chapters per week. The trird will be up probably by Saturday. Enjoy...

A year and a half later…

“Kate I need you” Kara whispered in the bed, causing Kate’s and hers wetness to pool in their underwear. Kate trailed her fingers down Kara’s toned stomach, her fingers barely touching her skin as she reached the apex of her thighs. “I need you now, please” Kara pleaded, begging for Kate to touch her where she desperately needed her.

Kara moaned lightly and arched into her hand as Kate’s fingertips brushed over her tender, swollen clit. Her body ached for more and responded to Kate in ways her body never responded to anyone else, male or female. Kate just knew how and where to touch her, how to kiss her in a way that drove her absolutely insane with intoxicating pleasure that filled her body much like a drug but gave her a high no drug could have ever given. Kate began lightly kissing her way down her neck, nipping gently at the skin as she moved lower.

Kara kept her eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of Kate’s lips and tongue as they trailed a blazing path across her breasts, pausing to lick at each of her hard nipples before continuing down. The energy in the room grew thicker and hung heavily in the air, heating up the atmosphere.

Instinctively Kara spread her legs apart as Kate’s tongue swirled around her belly button. It caused a whimper she had been holding back to escape. She left the redhead’s smile against her skin before she withdrew her lips and shifted her body down lower. Kate’s fingers danced over the soft, smooth skin of her inner thighs before Kara felt the hot, unnecessary breath escape the redhead’s lips.

The first touch of Kate’s electric hot tongue against her sensitive, throbbing clit sent Kara propelling upwards in pleasure in a way she thought she would never experience until tonight.

“Ah, . Kate…” Kara moaned as she gripped the sheets, feeling the cotton straining under her vice-like grip as Kate gently nibbled on her clit before she deftly slid two fingers inside of her hot, wet and pulsating core. Turning her head away she saw their reflection on the large circular mirror mounted above her drawer chest, her face was flushed, her body coated in sweat.

Kate gripped her left thigh with the hand not currently preoccupied and kept her hips from bucking up every time she sucked and licked her clit harder. She could feel the edges of an intense orgasm building quickly and Kara snapped open her eyes, staring up at Kate who was staring back down at her with thick eyelashes. Kara’s body arched as Kate slipped two fingers into her wet core, curving them to hit her g-spot. Kate moved herself upwards to see Kara’s face the bubbling orgasm within her was ready to burst. Sapphire eyes locked with green ones.

Kara grabbed Kate from her neck and pulled her down towards her, snaking her hands around her slender shoulders and up her neck to entangle them in her hair. Their lips met, crashing against each other as Kate’s fingers dove in and out of her. It wasn’t long until Kara climaxed, holding onto Kate for dear life as it rippled through her. Panting heavily, Kara looked up at Kate as said redhead placed a soft butterfly kiss on her lips.

“I love you Kate” said Kara still feeling rather overwhelmed from her intense orgasm. Kate lied down next to her, and Kara cuddled with her, resting her head on her chest and drawing random patterns on Kate’s back. Kate started massaging Kara’s scalps lulling her to sleep after kissing her one last time softly on the temple.

“Have a nice sleep dear” muttered Kate, not long before sleep claimed her as well.

It was one of the rare nights the got to spend together making love in bed since Kara was enamored with a new project of hers. Kate really missed those nights as much as Kara.

 

It had been an amazing year for Kara. First of all, she got her dream job as a scientist and gets to help people. She is now working as one of the lead scientists in Kane In. and is engaged to her gorgeous boss Kate Kane.

After being in a serious relationship with each other, Kate asked Kara after being together for five months to move in with her. Her penthouse was to die for. Nothing less expected from the notorious CEO. It was located in the center of Gotham City, not far from Kane In., and it was one of the highest buildings. It had one master bedroom with a walk in closet and was connected  to a master bathroom, three guestrooms, two work offices for each of them, one lab for Kara to use with all the needed equipment installed, one huge living room with a 53’’ TV and white leather couches and a big kitchen with last-tech state of art appliances. All the penthouse windows were from bottom to ceiling gifting them with one the greatest views in Gotham City.

 

“Good morning my love” mumbled sleepily Kara pecking Kate softly on the lips, getting up from the alarm she set in order to continue on her new project IGEA (stands for health in greek) which is mainly a watch. That watch can observe arterial and heart pressure, the number of particles in proportion to normal measurements such as WBCs and RBCs and blood type. All that measurements could also be downloaded as soon as the patient is transferred to the hospital to a mainframe so that the doctors can diagnose the patient faster an thus saving more human lives.

That project along with OCULUS was Kara’s lifework. The last three months since she initiated the project, she spends almost all her time on time. She barely has any time to sleep, let alone enjoy the little time she has with her fiancé, since even when she is relaxing, the one thing most of the time on her mind is that project. She realizes that she is neglecting her fiance, but she is sure that Kate understands her drive and supports her however she can.

“Good morning dear” mumbled Kate equally as sleepily as Kara. ”Do you have to get back to work so soon?” continued Kate whining.

“I’m sorry love. You know how much this projects means to me”

“But we don’t spend much time together as it is… Please stay today. I missed you” replied Kate.

“I am sorry but I can’t Kate. You know what this project means to me. I will try to get back as soon as I can. I will meet you at your office when I am done with work, I love you” replied Kara, and pecked Kate of her cheek as a goodbye kiss, making Kate turn on the other side of the bed to continue her sleep.

Kate muttered to herself “As if you would, you say the same thing all times” and started drifting again.

After watching Kate sleep Kara started get dressing. Today she opted for black tight jeans, black leather boots and a deep blue sweater. She chose Comfort over Style, since she didn’t know how long she will stay today in the labs. Her hair was half up in braid and half free.

 

When Kara entered in the R&D department on her way to her lab she exchanged pleasantries with her co-workers that were there. All of them treated her with respect, not because she was engaged to their boss, but because she was one of kind genius in her field with enough accomplishments to bring to shame a lot of other scientist known in their fields at least twice her age.

“Good morning Dr. Danvers how are you today?” asked one of her co-workers and akso a close friend, Adam.

They worked together since the beginning of her job and got along great. He was one of the only people she could work with and could understand her. Their love for science is what brought them close and they became the best of friends.

“Good morning Adam. All is good. How are you? Ready to get our little baby started?” replied playfully Kara referring to her project as her baby. She worked on it with Adam, since he was the only one she trusted enough with it.

“All good as well” replied Adam “let’s get started” he continued excitedly.

And so, they started working methodically together fully engrossed in their work. After working several hours of today and trying not to fall asleep and after realizing how late it is, they called it a day. Kara cursed under her breath. _How could I become so engrossed that I lost my sense of time again?_ _Kate would not like that. Not since I broke again my promise to get back early._ She dropped by Kate’s office to see if she was there but as expected of the late hour the CEO called it a day. So in order to beg for forgiveness for her lateness Kara decided make a stop at their favorite Italian restaurant to get their favorites and then went quickly to a store to buy Kate’s favorite wine _. I hope she forgives with these_ thought Kara making her way back to the penthouse.

 

Kate was beginning to get bored to death. She already finished with all her CEO works and waited for a couple of hours for Kara to finish and meet her in her office as the agreed. She decided to go out for a couple of drinks to get the edge off of her and then head home.

As she expected, Kara didn’t arrive at her office, so she went to a new lesbian club that just opened not far from her company. While she walked the small distance, since she decided she would like to breathe some fresh air, she kept thinking back to what her relationship with Kara is now and comparing it to how it was before the start of that new project. She wished that Kara wasn’t such a genius who wants to do all she can to help people, in order to spend more time with her, but she knows that way of thinking is selfish.

And so here she was, at the club nursing her fourth drink of the night, having passed her limit of two drinks. Slightly tipsy, while thinking of Kara, a woman approached and tapped gently her arm.

She was blonde, her hair almost the same color as Kara’s, with brown beautiful, soulful eyes and skin pale as night. She was admittedly beautiful, although not as much as her fiancé. She wore a fitting red leather dress that accentuated her hips and bosom.

“Can I get you another drink gorgeous?” flirtly asked the blonde.

“Sure, thanks” replied Kate, already more than a little tipsy. She kept missing the touch she had with Kara. _Screw it._ She thought. _I just want some human touch for one day. I just can’t keep not seeing Kara and not being her, having her so close. I just want for a night to feel cared for and special._ And so she accepted the drink and the flirtation after the blonde ordered both of them two whiskeys neat.

“Kate” Kate supplied, offering her hand for a handshake and giving a lopsided smile.

“Amanda” the blonde said. “So, what is a lady as gorgeous as you doing here all alone?” asked Amanda.

“Nothing much, just waiting for time to pass”

“Well, I know a good way to pass time pleasurably for both of us.” Replied Amanda as she leaned a little closer to where Kate was sitting brushing her arm.

“Is that so?” asked Kate, responding positively to the flirtation.

“Indeed” answered the blonder cupping Kate’s face and bringing her in for a bruising kiss. She licked Kate’s lips asking for entranced which was easily and fast granted. Hands starting exploring each other’s body hungrily, both wanting and needing to feel each other. The kiss ended up with them in a full-blown hot make out session.

After they disentangled from one another, Kate said “Let’s go to my place. It’s closer”

“Ok”

They walked the small distance to Kate’s penthouse, stumbling all the way from the bar, to the entrance of the building to the bedroom, smiling all the while giddily. As the blonde pushed Kate so her back was on the bed, she straddled her and starting kissing her sloppily and full of hunger.

Kate, even as drunk as she was, saw what time it is and anticipated that her blonde fiancé will arrive, and according to her experience she had at least an hour, so she told Amanda that “hey, just wanna tell you that we have to be quick before my fiancé arrives. You up for the challenge?” asked Kate smirking.

The blonde replied by kissing her, moving from her lips, to her jaw and her neck eliciting moans from the redhead and wiping her previous smirk. Kate wanting to be on top, without warning put her legs around the blonde’s and turned them around.  After getting rid of her dress she also got rid her lace underwear along with her own wanting to feel her. After a while she lowered her head kissing slowly to where the blonde wanted her. She grabbed her hips and sucked her clit eliciting a moan and then entering without a warning with two fingers, pushing slowly in and out. And that's when it happens…

 

Kara was finally back home trying to unlock the door and finding strange the fact that it wasn’t. _I guess Kate forgot to lock she thought_ , no biggie, Kara thought, feeling giddy all the time hoping to get dinner and spend some time with her fiancé by surprising her. As she entered she heard some muffled voices from the bedroom. Her first thought was that Kate had a stressful day and she is helping herself. Turning red at the thought, she decided to enter the bedroom to surprise her and help her herself. When she opened the door she couldn’t believe her eyes.

In THEIR bedroom was Kate between some other blonde’s legs. She was gaping like a fish. _How could she betray me like that_? _How could she do such a thing? Have I given her any reason to? Kara_ thought. All she wanted to do was scream. Her eyes started to water, and soon enough tears like river started falling from her face. She couldn’t believe Kate would do that to her.

“Kara?!” Kate asked still shock from the sudden appearance of her fiancé.

“I think I gotta go” said Amanda although neither Kara nor Kate listened nor paid attention to her while she gather her clothes quickly and left, as they were both shocked and focused on one another.

“What the hell Kate? How could you do that? With that-that whore?” Kara screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

“I-I am so so sorry Kara, it was a huge mistake. It was a one-time thing. I don’t even know her. Please believe me?” pleaded Kate as she started crying as well. She couldn’t believe she did that to the blonde. She betrayed her. The woman she loved with all her heart.

“Well it doesn’t matter either way” replied Kara “Just tell me why?” the demand clear on the tone of her voice.

“I-I don’t know what to say. I guess I missed the time we used to spend together. I am sorry. Please forgive I love you” Kate said pleadingly.

“Well I guess then I should forgive you since I am to blame” answered the blonde sarcastically.

“How could you do that for that reason? You know I don’t just waste my time? I am working as much as I do to help people…“ Kara took a deep breath and continued “I can’t believe you Kate, after all the time we were together you gave all that up, for what, one night with a complete stranger? How can I trust you again after that?” said Kara clearly devastated.

After several seconds passed between them with the redhead begging for forgiveness the blonde finally said “I am leaving you Kate” with a tone of finality.

“You will have my resignation first thing in the morning. I just-I just can’t stand to see you now” said Kara, still crying but also having made up her mind that she deserved better than that behavior towards her.

“Please Kara, don’t leave me I am sorry” Kate begged her, hugging her tightly and not letting her go any further “please give me one more chance” she continued crying more and more as the time passed.

“I am sorry Kate. Please, just let me leave. I can’t take it any more please” Kara begged for Kate to let her leave pushing lightly trying to free herself.

Kate relented finally and let her go, watching helplessly as the love of her life was gathering her things quickly in two suitcases and was getting ready to leave her home, their home because of a stupid mistake she made.

When Kara got all her stuff and finally left the front door, Kate sat down on her knees and kept crying all night long, until finally sleep claimed her.

 

Kara still in shock and thinking about what to do next called the first person that came to her mind, her sister Alex. After her sister answered the phone, she explained what had happened crying during the duration of the explanation.

Then Alex, after hearing how devastated her sister was asked her to come home to stay with her to National City tomorrow, while trying to comfort her that everything will be ok.

So Kara searched her phone for the earliest flight available after hanging up. She then went to the lab to take her research with her and headed straight to the airport to catch her flight, with one thought in her head, her destination:

_To National City…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's my first fanfic it means that it;s the first time I write smut and hurt scenes. I hope you really liked that chapter. The comments are always welcome..


	3. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrived at National City and meets up with her family, while also trying to move on. Hope you enjoy!!!

At National City airport…

 

Kara just landed to National City. She still can’t believe how her life changed so drastically because her fiancé’s, _ex fiancé she kept reminding herself_ cheated on her.

Finally she has stepped her foot at the airport, faraway enough from Gotham. She felt that a small burden left her shoulders. She tried all the time to think positively. _This is a new chance for me to change my life.  I will finally be close to my sister and I guess I will be able to find and new job due to my credentials_ Kara thought.

And so, she started heading to the exit of the airport, looking from left to right to find her sister and her wife Maggie. Just as she noticed them, she was enveloped in a suffocating hug by both of them, barely having any time to release her luggage from her hands to reciprocate with equal passion.

“Hi guys… I missed you too” Kara greeted them happily and breathlessly “Ease up… Can’t breathe”

“We missed you little D. Life is not the same without you.” greeted Maggie smiling and showing her adorable dimples.

“Hey little sis! I missed you so so much. Please don’t leave again for so long… Who am I gonna bug and annoy when Maggie is unavailable?” Alex said.

“Hey” both Maggie and Kara complained.

After finally easing up from all the hugging, all three continued their chatter about mundane things, such as each one’s job, complains about food (mostly on Alex’s part) and tried to catch up after being finally reunited after many months.

The got into Maggie’s car, and started driving to the couple’s apartment while listening to pop music per Kara’s request. The continued their little talk as if nothing happened. Both Maggie and Alex new that Kara was still hurting a lot and they couldn’t figure out yet how to help her get back to her normal, cheery and self-assured self.

 

 

_After hanging up the phone with her sister the previous night…_

_“Hey babe, come here” called Alex from their living room._

_“Just a sec” replied Maggie, coming from the kitchen after washing the dishes with a beer in her hand._

_“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” asked Maggie after she entered the living room handing Alex a beer watching her wife have an angry look on her face._

_“Well let’s just say that Kara called” she paused taking a deep breath and a big seep from her beer “and she is coming to National City. Probably permanently”_

_“And that a bad thing because” inquired Maggie raising her eyebrow slightly._

_“Because that bitch Kate cheated on her, that’s why” answered Alex seething, barely keeping her anger at bay, because that woman hurt her little sister, the person she cares and loves the most along with her wife._

_Maggie sat down next to her wife hugging her tightly and trying to ease up her pain. She was angry herself with Kate. ‘How could she cheat and hurt that ball of literal sunshine’ she thought._

_After being married with Alex, Maggie and Kara became really close and considered each other sisters. So after hearing that her sister was hurt, Maggie already starting devising plans on how to hurt that fucking, cheating bitch. But first things first, they had to meet up with Kara and find a way to make her feel welcome, loved and safe in order to forget Kate and be able to truly move on with her life._

_After talking all night about their predicament, they decided to have Kara stay with them for now, until she feels better in order for her not to feel alone, after having stayed all this time together with her ex fiancé in the same place and to give her time to heal._

 

After arriving at the couple’s apartment, Maggie opened the boot lid to get the blonde’s suitcases but before she got the chance to get them out Kara stopped her by asking her “Why are you getting my stuff out? I will have to head to the hotel later in order to find a room until I can find my own apartment”

“No way Kara, you are staying with us. End of the line” said decisively Alex.

“Bu-But I don’t want to be an inconvenience” said Kara, feeling that she will be a burden on both of them.

“You are not an inconvenience” replied Alex with Maggie nodding alongside her.

After watching for some seconds, seeing if they were lying to her, Kara gave a slight nod and went to help Maggie with the suitcases.

After all of them helped Kara to settle some of her stuff they sat down on the couch and waited for the food they ordered to arrive.

“So what’s the plan for now?” Alex asked her sister.

“I really don’t know. I guess I have to find a job first and then look for a nice apartment”

“Well that should be easy, you are a little science genius after all” teased Maggie, although she knew that what she said was true. Her sister-in-law was one of her kind in her field and even though her face wasn’t easily recognized due to her wish to remain as anonymous as she can be, her name alone spoke volumes of her accomplishments. Had it be known that Kara Danvers was looking for job in National City, all major technology and science companies would fight each other in order to include her on their personnel.

 

 

The morning came quickly enough after having talked all night about Kara’s future and the couple went to sleep in their bedroom while Kara settled on the couch for the night.

After finishing their breakfast which was consisted of blueberry pancakes, french-toast and fresh orange juice (one of Kara’s favorite comfort breakfast meals) the couple began getting ready for their jobs.

“Are you sure you will be ok on your own” asked Alex, looking at her sister as she was debating whether to go work or not.

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself, I am a grown woman” answered Kara with a smile

“Said the grown woman who last night chocked to death because she had mistaken water with vodka”

“Alex I will be fine. Go to work. It was just an honest mistake” whined lightly Kara.

“Hey babe, leave your sister alone. She can take care of herself. Let’s go, we have to hurry in order not to be late” said Maggie

“Ok” Alex said reluctantly “But if anything happens, and I mean it Kara anything, just give me a call and I will find you as soon as I can”

“Ok, fine, I will. Just go already”

Alex eyed Kara one last night before living saying “Ok, have a nice day. See you later. Love you” hugging her goodbye along with Maggie.

“Love you too, now shoo” said Kara wishing her sister and sister-in-law goodbye pushing her lightly to get her out of the apartment.

 

 

Being finally alone in her sister’s and sister-in-law’s apartment, Kara decided to take a walk outside and try to enjoy National City and the good weather. She wore a simple black tight jean, combining it with an orange sweater with white and pink stripes and a pair of dark blue all-stars. She left her hair free and wore her favorite pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses and headed out of the apartment for some exploration.

It was a while since she last visited National City and everything seemed changed. New buildings were build, most of the parks if not all were renovated, new shops opened and some of those she once knew closed, like her favorite Chinese take-out from the last time. While she continued her walk she came across a coffee shop called Noonan’s and decided to give it a try. She ordered her favorite coffee, an iced cinnamon almond milk macchiato, if that can be considered coffee with all that sugar and two sticky buns on the go. She decided to go to the park she spotted a few minutes ago to enjoy her beverage and her buns. After finding a bench under a tree that created the perfect shadow and having finished with her food she started pondering about her life. What she had done so far, what she felt, her relationship with Kate and finally her future here and what to do for herself in order to move on.

So, Kara decided to head back to the apartment and search for possible companies she would be interested to work with. Many hours passed and after a thorough search on the companies she was interested in, their goals, and their work ethics, she finally concluded that there was one company she found herself really interested in, L-Corp.

According to her research L-Corp was a company dedicated in helping people by creating new medicine and using science and technology for the good of people, especially those in medical need. The CEO Lena Luthor appeared to be powerful, well-respected smart woman who donated millions upon millions on all kinds of charities and also contributed on the development of many products of her company, designing some of her own as well. In other words she seems like the kind of woman she would really like to work for. She didn’t care about her shady relatives. After all she judged someone according to their own merits.

So, after checking the available jobs at L-Corp, she found out that there were a lot of interesting ones available that she would love to apply for. After thinking hard about her options and the job’s prospects, she applied for Head for R&D Department, and lead scientist of the prototyping department.

All Kara had to do since she already send via email her application, was to wait to get an answer for her request and get a date for an interview. She couldn’t wait to start working. She was kind of a workaholic and she knew it. Working on a project took everything out of her mind and her sole focus was on the project she was working on. That’s what she thought she needed now in order to forget, to move on. And if working to the point of exhaustion was her coping mechanism so be it. She just needed to finally be strong enough and move on from Kate.

She was informed relatively quickly with an email about her interview from the HR department of L-Corp, that the designated interview will take place tomorrow at 9 a.m. if there was no inconvenience on Kara’s part, which Kara replied positively that there isn’t.

 

 

Now all that was left was for Kara to find an apartment. She couldn’t continue to live with her sister and sister-in-law, so she started looking on real-estate sites to find an apartment that meets her expectations, such as the location, since she didn’t want to be far from the center of the city but she also liked the area to be a little remote and an extra room that could be turned into her personal lab without any problems from the owners.

After searching, two apartments stand out the most. One was a little out of the center but was really perfect on the inside according to pictures and the descriptions, and the other was a little too close to the center but it was smaller compared to the first one. So she decided to check them tomorrow after she was done with her interview. The sooner she found a place to call her own the better.

 

 

While Lena was checking out business contracts and reports a call came from the HR departed in her direct line.

“Lena Luthor speaking” greeted Lena.

“Ms. Luthor we are calling to inform you that there is an applicant for the job of head of R&D department and the job of lead scientist of the prototyping department.” replied Emily, who was the head of HR.

“And why is that you called me Ms. Morrison? All the calls on that end are basically your responsibility”

“Because Ms. Luthor the applicant is Dr. Danvers.”

To say Lena was shocked of this development was an understatement. She couldn’t believe that the genius scientist and engineer wanted to work for L-Corp. She thought she was still working for Kane In., although if she was interested in working with her, who was Lena to pass up such a unique opportunity.

“Ok, Emily I want to search everything you can about Dr. Danvers’s pervious employment as well as the reasons she quitted from her previous job and set up an interview as soon as possible, even tomorrow if she is available. We can’t miss this chance. I will personally be a part of the interview, so I will ask Jess to send you my program for tomorrow of the day to set the exact hour for the interview” said Lena. She has always admired Dr. Danvers and wanted to interact and brainstorm with her. How could she not? At such a young age she already was very accomplished and she hoped to work with someone on almost the same caliber as herself. “Don’t make her wait a lot Emily. She is your priority. Give me a call as soon as there is a response on her part”.

“Of course Ms. Luthor, I will take care of it right away” replied Emily before the CEO hung up.

After a while she was informed that the interview was set for tomorrow at 9 a.m.. She tried, really tried to get back to work but all her thoughts were on the well-known scientist. She was feeling giddy, something really strange for the CEO, since she was rarely excited to meet new people.

All that was left was the waiting for the arrival of next day and the fated meeting of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Critics, reviews and ideas are always welcome. I will try to update again as soon as possible. Thanks for your support.


	4. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment hunting comes to an end and more things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I had a fever and I am also working on my thesis. Don’t worry I won’t abandon this story. Also a new character is introduced in this chapter. Hope you enjoy…

After having read the email from L-Corp about her interview tomorrow Kara started getting ready to look for the apartments that she was interested in.

First she went to the one that was closer to the center of the city and therefore closer to her sister’s apartment. It was on the 8th floor and was consisted of one bedroom which was quite simple for her tastes and didn’t have a walk-in closet as she would have preferred, one guestroom, one bathroom, the kitchen was quite nice although it appeared that a renovation would be needed and the area which she thought about making a lab wasn’t as large as she expected. So, after she talked with the landlord she informed him that she was kind of interested but will call him later today after she checked one more place if she was interested on not.

She really hoped that the other apartment would live to most of her expectations.

And so she went to the other one that was a little farther away from the center. When she finally entered she was shocked pleasantly. It was more like a penthouse. It was on the 2nd floor out three and the building looked quite recently either built or renovated. First she entered the living room which was fully-furnished with two black leather couches, a 54’’ TV and other basic, modern furniture but Kara instantly fell in love with the fireplace and the floor to ceiling windows that offered one of the most amazing views she had ever witnessed.  The kitchen was also amazing with sleek ebonized-oak cabinetry, matching flooring, and black granite counters that lent a moody elegance to the revamped kitchen.

The master-bedroom was quite spacious and had a walk in closet as she desired and was connected with the master-bathroom that had both a bathtub and a shower, something that was always a plus.

The guestroom was ok. She just wanted one in case her sister and Maggie decided to ever spend the night or if Eliza, her foster mother, ever visited to have a place to stay, so she didn’t gave a lot of attention on it.

Then came the empty room she intended as her office, which was as spacious as she wanted, with white walls to lighten the room and the same floor to ceiling windows as those in the living room.

After that she went to the room she intended to have as a lab. After speaking with the landlord about what she wanted to do with it and discussed all safety precautions she was enthralled by the room. It had a lot of potential and she couldn’t stop imaging what will it look like after it’s finished.

Finally there was one last room which she thought about making it into a gym or place to place to paint.

To summarize she was in love with this place. All that was left was to make an offer which she did since she was financially well-off. She was informed that she will receive the final answer tomorrow or later today and if it was positive that they could also sign all the needed contracts.

 

 

After the apartment hunting came to an end, Kara finally returned home to her sister’s apartment. She was thoroughly exhausted. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was her sister sitting on the countertop with Maggie between her legs heavily making out.

Alex and Maggie were startled when they heard a small shriek. They thought and hoped that wherever Kara went that she would be back later.

“What’s up little D.? Where have you been?” asked Maggie. The sisters were still both blushing out of embracement while Maggie was cool about the situation and had a full welcome dimpled smile on her face.

“Oh God, can’t you just keep your hands from each other for a few hours? Seriously guys” replied Kara still in shock of what she almost witnessed.

“Well it’s not my fault that my wife is so hot and irresistible” said Maggie winking and pecking Alex on the lips making the latter more flushed before going to the fridge to grab three beers for all of them.

“So where have you been?” asked Alex, curious about the day her sister had.

“Well actually, although I really wanted to surprise you with both things when they were finalized and I was 100% sure, I just can’t wait any more” said Kara full of excitement “So… I applied for L-Cop! How cool is that! I really hope to get the job and secondly…” she waited a few seconds to add a dramatic effect “I also found the perfect apartment. It’s kind of a little far from here unfortunately, but it has the best…” Alex stopped her sister’s rumble by placing her hand on her arm squeezing lightly.

“Hey breathe. Sometimes I worry you’re gonna pass out from lack of oxygen”

“As I was saying… It has the best room for…” continued Kara, describing as best as she could the apartment she was interested in. In the middle of her long description a call came from the landlord informing her that the apartment was as good as hers.

“Let’s order some pizza to celebrate” declared Alex.

“Vegan for me babe” added Maggie

“And don’t forget pot stickers. Can’t have a party without pot stickers” said Kara full of excitement due to the food and the good news she just received.

“How could I forget?” replied Alex rolling her eyes.

All people close to Kara’s life knew of her love of pot stickers. When she first tried them out it were about a year after she was adopted by the Danvers. Ever since then, it became her favorite food, her one true love as Kara would like to say. Even in expensive restaurants she didn’t shy from ordering them.

And so while they were enjoying their food and beers, they started talking about their day.

“You know, you didn’t have to move out so soon. I will miss you” after a small nudge by her wife Alex added “We will miss you”

“Hey, it’s not like we won’t see each other. I mean we live in the same city” said Kara, trying to relieve her sister.

“Ok, you’re right. Goodnight sis” said Alex kissing her softly on her temple and started heading to her bedroom.

“Goodnight little D.” wished her Maggie mimicking her wife.

“Night guys” replied Kara getting ready to sleep herself on the couch. She couldn’t wait, for the next day to arrive.

 

 

 

 

 

The morning came way faster than Kara thought possible. It wasn’t because Kara felt anxious. Quite the opposite actually, she felt ready to start the day and turn a page of her life story to a fresh chapter. A new adventure as she liked to see the whole situation she was in.

She got up quite early and went to the kitchen in order to make herself some coffee. She was also one of those people who couldn’t function in the mornings with their dose of caffeine.

Alex and Maggie woke up abruptly due to an emergency on both of their jobs.

“Good morning. Sorry we can’t have breakfast with you Kara but we really have to go like right now. Good luck for today” said Alex leaving quickly after kissing her sister on her cheek.

“Good luck. Show them who’s the boss” wished Maggie also in a hurry. Even her shirt had a few buttons mismatched but she didn’t seem to care.

“Thanks guys have a nice day” she waved at them while they exited the door.

After she finished her morning coffee and eaten her breakfast which was consisted of cereals and a toast she took a quick shower and she started looking for clothes.

She finally decided on black tailored skinny trousers that fitted her perfectly, and a nice blazer with its sleeves rolled up on almost all the way of her elbows, that she usually wore on business meetings. She also chose a white sleeveless blouse. As for shoes she chose her favorite brown-grey oxfords to complete her look. She wasn’t a fan of heels at all.

After getting dressed she applied her make-up, choosing natural colors that she knew that suited her and had her hair was straight down.

Doing a final check-up of herself she picked up her purse and started heading for L-Corp.

 

 

 

At 8:55 Kara arrived at L-Corp.

After she passed security she headed to the reception.

“Hi, I have an interview in about five minutes regarding the R&D Department. Where do I go?” asked Kara politely.

“Good morning miss”, replied the receptionist. “What is your name? I also need your ID for security reasons”

“Oh, sure” replied Kara and started searching her bag for her ID hoping that she remembered to bring it with her ”Well I am Kara Danvers… and here” she continued presenting her ID to the receptionist.

Kara was given explanatory directions to the office of Emily Morrison the head of HR who would conduct the interview.

 

 

 

Lena arrived at L-Corp earlier than usual, which was _REALLY_ early. She told herself that it was because she was really busy today but deep inside she knew that she was really excited to meet Dr. Danvers.

After working for 2 hours on some reports, she headed to the office where the said interview would take place. She chatted up with Emily while waiting to pass the hour watching the minutes pass when there was a soft knock on the door.

 

 

 

Kara finally arrived at said office. She was a little nervous. She really wanted that job and she wanted a new beginning. The thing was that changes always kind of scared her and she knew that this one was huge. This one kind of finalized her moving on from her ex-fiancé. So she took a deep breath and looked at her watch.

 _8:59 perfect_ and knocked lightly on the door.

“Hi, I am here for an interview, Kara Danvers” introduced herself Kara with a smile on her face.

“Hello Dr. Danvers, I am Ms. Morrison” she opened the door fully and let Kara in and after the blonde scientist entered she introduced her to the CEO “And this is the CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor who will be a part of this interview”

Of course Kara recognized the young CEO and scientist. She read many articles regarding her business and science accomplishments. She didn’t expect her to also be a part of the interview.

She was way more beautiful than the pictures she had seen. The first thing she noticed was the color of her eyes, a magical green that took her breath away. The CEO was gorgeous and was dressed in a black pencil skirt and blazer along with a red shirt. Her pair of black Louboutin with a red sole added an air of authority to the CEO as well as an appeal. Her long raven hair was straight as well and she wore her signature red lipstick. Kara was taken by the woman. She was so beautiful but she couldn’t do anything, not with her boss again since she saw how that ended, but she couldn’t help being mesmerized by the woman. She couldn’t though deny that she felt a pull to the woman.

Lena was also extremely pleased. She never met or saw Kara since there were no pictures of her because she preferred it that way. She thought she was beautiful and out of this world. When their eyes met, it was like she came under a spell and felt a small pull to the young blonde. Her blue-grey eyes were truly mesmerizing and reminded her of the ocean.

After pleasantries were exchanged and hands were shaken the interview finally started.

When most of the questions of the interview were answered, came the one which Kara dreaded to come and hoped that she wouldn’t stutter while she answered it.

“Why have you left your previous job?” asked Ms. Morrison.

“It was for personal reasons only. There was nothing wrong with my work there or with the personnel. It was my decision to move from Gotham in search for something new. I am really appreciative of the time I spent at Kane In. and I don’t regret it.” answered Kara without stuttering which she pleasantly surprised herself since she was reminded for a second of Kate.

“Why do you want this lob?” was the last question.

“Well, I love to work as a scientist but most of all I want to help people. To tell you the truth I searched other similar companies for a similar job but only this one was so motivated on helping and making the life of people easier and not had a goal exclusively for profit. That’s what I want to do, to offer, to help.” replied passionately Kara.

Both Emily and Lena were impressed by Kara’s answers and after a silent talk between the two it was agreed.

“Congratulations Dr. Danvers. Welcome officially to L-Corp” congratulated Lena shaking her hand.

“Congratulations Dr. Danvers. After you sign these papers here” handing Kara a small stack of papers Ms. Morrison continued “you will work as the head of the R&D department”.

“That’s great, thank you. I will try my best” replied Kara with a huge smile on her face.

“When do I start?” she asked curious.

“You can start tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. sharp” replied Ms. Morrison.

And then suddenly the doors burst open and entered a brunette with slightly waved hair and brown soulful eyes. She wore black suit pants with a black blazer, a light green shirt and 4 inch dark green heels.

“Lena there you are” said the brunette “I’ve been looking everywhere. You need to sign this now. There was a problem that was fixed so don’t worry and then this has to be sent in like twenty minutes so please sign”

“Ok Sam, relax. And here…” after signing and giving the paper back to Sam, the brunette went to leave without noticing the other faces in the room when Lena stopped her.

“Sam before you leave let me introduce you to our new head of R&D. Samantha Arias this is Dr. Kara Danvers” She introduced her CFO to the new head of R&D.

It was then that the brunette noticed the new face and her heart missed a beat. She thought the blonde was like a greek goddess. So after checking her out without really realizing she was doing so she gave her hand to blonde to shake. She noticed the muscles on her arms and she felt like the room suddenly was hot.

“You can call me Sam” she said with a little subtle flirty tone after regaining her senses and ability to talk.

“Then call me Kara as well” replied Kara, blushing a little _. What is it with this place? Am I gonna work with models only_ she thought. She found the brunette almost as beautiful as the raven-haired. She also checked the CFO out without knowing that she was doing the same to her.

Lena was watching this interaction between the two women and fell something akin to jealousy inside but she thought it was because Kara was interested in Sam more than in her and Lena wanted to know her for a long time due to them being both scientists and yet something seemed to be happening between her and Sam.

“Sam don’t you have to go?” reminded Lena her CFO, who gave her a questioning look “the paper? That has to be delivered in ten minutes?”

That brought Sam back to reality and broke the spell she was in “Right, well it was nice to meet you Kara. Would you like maybe to grab a coffee to know each other? I would like to help you with anything you need and get to know you”

“Sure, how about tomorrow, let’s say after work?” asked Kara. She thought Sam looked Ok as a person and wanted to get to know her even as a friend. It wouldn’t hurt to have a friend in this city other than Alex and Maggie.

“Ok, see you tomorrow and congratulations on the job” replied Sam and exited the office glancing one last time back at the blonde goddess.

After Sam left, Kara signed the papers and was briefed on what was expected of her in the next days and left saying her thanks and goodbyes to the CEO and Ms. Morrison.


	5. Meetings and First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s first day at work and Lena’s a little jealous but she doesn’t know why. Also two new characters appear who are some of my favorites!!!! And a little Sanvers!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update but I have to finish my thesis in about 3 weeks so I am trying my best. The story is not abandoned!!! I already have planned some things I want!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> Italics are for inner thoughts and flashbacks.

Kara was so happy for her new job. Once she texted her sister and Maggie about her new position at L-Corp they decided to celebrate after their shifts ended at one of the most famous bars in National City.

Although Kara wasn’t a fan of bars and loud music, occasionally she enjoyed them.

She would finally have a chance to experience after so long the night life here in National City with two of the most important people of her life.

So she headed home and ordered a ham and bacon pizza for lunch and started to rummage her suitcases to find an outfit for tonight.

She would move in her new apartment tomorrow with the help of her sister and Maggie. All they had to move were her suitcases she brought with from Gotham, all the other furniture that were essentially needed she already ordered them online and agreed to be delivered in the afternoon after she was finished with her work and the promised coffee with Sam.

She settled for a nice velvet black sleeveless fitting dress that reached mid-thigh and showed her toned arms and legs to pair with a pair of 5-inch black heels.

After she ate the pizza she ordered her sister arrived with Maggie.

“Hey guys, how was your day?” she greeted them with huge smile.

“Well you know, the usual, saving another human life” replied Alex as she greeted her sister with a hug.

Although Alex seemed to be disinterested, all women present knew how the elder Danvers loved her job and saving lives. Like her younger sister she was also driven by the need to help however she can. That was the reason why she also met her wife.

 

 

_Alex was working a regular late shift at the hospital. It was relatively quiet night when suddenly she and all the doctors available were informed that there was a hostage situation not far from there and that some of the police officers and a couple of victims were injured._

_When the ambulances finally arrived each doctor was assigned to one patient and a nurse to help with since there weren’t many doctors available to spare._

_Alex was assigned to a young woman._

_As she read her file she noticed the bullet wounds in her right shoulder and on her left thigh. Her vest seemed to have saved that woman’s life since if it wasn’t for it the woman would have been shot at her heart._

_Maggie Sawyer, as she read the name of her patient’s on the file, was still passed out due to the blood loss of the wounds she suffered._

_So Alex headed with her and her nurse to the OR to remove the bullet that was stuck on her thigh and stop the bleeding._

_After the four hour surgery and since everything went well, Alex headed to her patient’s room to see her vitals and further examine her, since she was informed that Maggie had just woken up._

_After she entered that room and checked her vitals she finally took a closer look at the other woman._

_She was gorgeous. Her brown soulful eyes, long brown hair and her dimples. And her body, god her toned body. She was staring without realizing it when finally she was interrupted from her inner thoughts of the woman and not so subtle checking out._

_“So what’s the verdict doctor? Do I get to live?” asked the detective with a slight flirtatious tone and showing her a smile._

_Her Dimples, Alex thought. God she is SO gorgeous._

_“Well, detective from what I can see all is good. You will be able to be discharged in three days.” answered Alex._

_“If I will be taken care of by you, those three days will be enjoyable”_

_Alex stuttered for a moment and blushed at the obvious flirting of the other woman_

_Maggie thought that doctor Danvers was hot, with her beautiful eyes and short red hair.  She also seemed like a gentle soul wanting to genially help._

_“What about all the others? Are they all alright?” asked Maggie with a serious tone._

_“Don’t worry. There were no casualties, all of them all alright” said Alex._

_‘So Maggie cared about her colleagues… Could this woman be more perfect?’ Alex thought._

_After three days…_

_During her stay at the hospital Maggie and Alex got to know each other._

_Maggie got dressed and was in search of her doctor to say goodbye to her._

_“So I guess that’s it. You’re finally discharged” said Alex after spotting the detective._

_“You sound kind of sad about it Danvers. If I didn’t know any better I would say you will miss me” flirted a little Maggie to see if she will get a reaction out of Alex._

_“Well I will” replied Alex blushing. She didn’t believe she actually said that._

_She was now kind of internally freaking out about her straight forwardness._

_‘What if she isn’t gay. Oh god, I totally embarrassed myself’ she thought._

_“Well, if that’s the case here is my number” said Maggie handing Alex her card with her personal number on “call me if you ever like to hang out”_

_“Thanks, I will”_

_“Goodbye Danvers, hope to hear from you soon” said Maggie while leaving the hospital winking at Alex._

_“I will try my best Sawyer” replied Alex._

_And thus they actually met up a couple of days later and soon started dating._

After the trio dressed up, (Maggie and Alex with their skinny dark jeans and black leather jackets) they headed to the bar for the promised celebratory drinks.

The place was almost full, but luckily the found a booth to settle.

After they ordered their drinks, beers for the couple and a club soda for Kara they started chatting about their days and about Kara’s new job, responsibilities and impressions so far.

After they finished their drinks and after some arguments mostly from Maggie that celebratory drinks must at least contain some alcohol, Kara headed to the bar to order three more beers, one for each of them since she was buying today for her start on her new job.

On her way back to their booth she collided with another person and almost spilled the beers on herself.

“Hey watch out” Kara said to the small brunette that had her back on Kara.

“I am sorry, I wasn’t watch… Kara?” said the brunette turning to see the person she accidentally collided with in order to apologize.

“Lucy? Oh my GOD, Lucy it’s really you!” screamed Kara with delight and hugged tightly the brunette. “God, I really missed you. How long has it been? I have so much to tell you Luce.”

“Breathe Kara. We have all the time in the world. So, are you alone here?” asked Lucy.

“Well I am here with Alex and Maggie. You should totally come and join us if you are alone unless you have company and don’t want to?” said Kara.

“No, it’s actually my second day here and I don’t know anyone else other than you and Alex”

 

 

Kara and Lucy have known each other since they were teenagers. Clark, Kara’s older cousin was engaged to Lois, Lucy’s older sister.

They really got to know each other better while they were both studying in Gotham. Kara was on her way with her PhD and Lucy was on her way with her master on criminal psychology.

When they met in Gotham they started to get to know each other more and hung out all the time. They were inseparable.

They actually went on a date or two but they decided to remain friends.

They were the best of friends and they remained so. They shared their secrets, dreams and hopes with each other and they supported one another when problems did arise.

They were as close as Kara is with Alex. Lucy was like a sister to Kara and when last year Lucy went to Metropolis to work with her father they didn’t lost contact, although they hadn’t talked since Kara’s break up and moving to National City due to their busy schedules.

 

 

“So what are you doing in National City? Visiting Alex? Is Kate with you” asked Lucy, eager to learn about her best friend’s life.

“Oh, well I moved permanently here I guess. We are actually celebrating my new job here. Come, join us” said Kara and dragged her friend to the booth her sister and Maggie were occupying, waiting for her.

Lucy noticed that the blonde avoided answering about Kate but decided that she would ask her about what happened when they were alone.

They talked and danced all night.

Kara learned that Lucy actually started working here as well, as a legal adviser for CatCo, a media company because she didn’t want to have anything to do with the army since she learned about some shady things  about them.

Kara asked Lucy if she wanted to move in with her indefinitely unless something comes up on either of their ends.

“You should totally move in with me Luce. It will be like old times!” squealed Kara, trying to convince her best friend to move in with her.

“Sure Kar, I would love at”. Lucy hadn’t found an apartment yet and she would like to stay with her best friend.

And after they were done talking, Lucy offered to help tomorrow with Kara’s stuff and move her own as well, since she was staying in a hotel for now and only came here with suitcases with only her clothes in. All her other stuff, which wasn’t much, were already at her sister’s and Clark’s house in Metropolis.

And so they all headed to their places, Kara to Alex’s and Maggie’s and Lucy back to her hotel.

 

 

It’s morning. Thank god Kara didn’t drink a lot last night. Today was her first day as head of the R&D department of L-Corp and she needed to look good and presentable and not hung over as Alex and Maggie were since last night at some point they switched from their beers to shots.

So she woke up quite early, made coffee and a couple of toasts and started getting dressed for her first day at work.

She decided to go with something formal but also kind of comfortable, so she wore dark blue skinny pants and a black shirt with a royal blue blazer. She decided to wear the oxfords she wore yesterday on her interview. She put her hair in a high ponytail and applied her normal natural colored make up.

She left a note that she left for work and that she wished both her sister and Maggie a good day together since it was their day off.  Before she left she also put a glass of water and a couple of aspirins on each of their bedside tables.

 

 

First Kara decided to take her usual coffee to go at Noonan’s and headed for L-Corp. She arrived on time with ten minutes to spare.

After she passed security she headed to the labs.

Today all she had to do was get aquatinted with the scientist and inventors and to get a look at the projects that are currently under development.

She was given a couple of weeks to get used to this new position.

While she walked her way to the labs someone was already waiting for her.

It was a young man, looking like he was 30 wearing a white checkered shirt, dark green pants and a red bow tie.

“Dr. Danvers, I am Winslow Schott Jr., please call me Winn.” and shook hands with Kara.

“I was instructed to introduce you today to the labs and answer any questions you will probably have” he continued.

“Thanks Winn” replied Kara, “So… what are you doing here?”

“Well I actually work as a computer engineer” answered Winn.

He was looking forward to working with the young woman he heard so much about. Her research and accomplishments thrilled him and he thought she seemed like a nice person as well since she looked quite welcoming.

“Guess that means that we will be working together from now on. It is nice to meet you” said Kara smiling slightly at him.

And so Kara met all her co-workers of her department and took a look at the projects they were working on.

She was excited with what she saw so far. L-Corp was really ahead on some projects and she also had her previous one she worked on at Kate’s company so she knew her following days will be quite busy.

Winn proved to be nice to hang with and she enjoyed the time they spend together. He seemed to really understand most of the projects that were relatable to his expertise and he seemed kind of dorky to her.

They shared a lot of geeky jokes between themselves and they thought that they could be quite good friends in the future.

Most of the staff seemed way to serious for Kara’s standards but _work is work_ Kara thought.

At least Winn so far seemed nice.

 

 

After the work hours came to an end she sent a text to Sam to remind her about the coffee.

Sam replied to come to her office since she was reviewing some remaining reports and then they could head over from there.

And so Kara found herself out of the CFO’s door and knocked gently twice not wanting to suddenly intrude.

“Come in” came a voice from inside.

“Hey Sam, are you done?” asked Kara smiling as she entered Sam’s office.

Kara noticed that the CEO Lena Luthor was also inside the office.

“Miss Luthor, it’s good to see you” greeted Kara.

“Give me five minutes and then we can head out” answered Sam Kara’s question.

 

Lena watched intensely their interaction. She also wanted to get to know the blonde scientist better. She found her quite intriguing and beautiful.

 _Wait I didn’t mean beautiful, no I meant brilliant._ She couldn’t be gay. In the past she only had two relationships with guys and she thought she was straight.

She was single and hadn’t seriously dated anyone since her break up with Jack Spheer three years ago.

She hadn’t enjoyed dating so far and her two relationships were just bearable.

Sam and Lena were close friends and Lena new Sam was bisexual and the thought of Sam being with Kara made her feel like something twisted in her stomach.

She thought that she was afraid that she would lose her only friend to the blonde, but she thought that that would be ridiculous.

So why was she now feeling something like jealousy when she thought of Kara and Sam being together? Was she having feelings for Kara?

She had to be sure for those feelings and talked to someone about questioning her sexuality.

She thought about herself being with Kara and blushed slightly at the thought of that.

_Oh god, I guess it’s really possible that I am gay._

She really needed to talk to someone. Perhaps she could talk to Sam about it later without revealing any possible feelings she probably might have for the blonde.

 

Sam soon finished with her report and handed it to Lena.

Lena wished she could ask to join them but unfortunately she had an important conference call in an hour that she couldn’t miss.

She bid both of them goodbye and wished them to enjoy the rest of their day and went back to her office thinking about Kara.

 

 

Kara and Sam arrived at the coffee shop that was around the corner of L-Corp and ordered their favorite coffees with Kara also ordering a turkey sandwich.

“So, how was your first day?” asked Sam showing genuine interest for Kara’s day.

Sam really liked Kara as a woman and she thought she was quite a looker, anyone with eyes could see that, but she also wouldn’t mind gaining a new friend.

She wasn’t really social and her only friend these couple of years she was in National City was her boss Lena.

So, she really wanted to know the blonde woman in front of her whether that meant the relationship between them turned into more than just friendship or not.

“Oh, it was really good. I think I already made a friend. His name is Winn and we will be working together on many of the projects…” and so Kara was describing in detail her day so far. She was really excited and she liked Sam but she couldn’t think about starting dating now. Not now that her pain and betrayal still felt fresh. She needed more time in order to fill confident and ready to take that step.

Sam also got the feeling that the bubbly ball of sunshine she was listening intently wasn’t interested in a relationship. She was just being friendly.

She thought Kara would make a good friend. She seemed so positive and full of life and she wanted to  get to know her more.

“Oh look at time. I am so sorry Sam, but I really have to go. I am moving to my new apartment today and I can’t be late” said Kara panicking slightly after seeing what the time was.

“Hey, no need to apologize. I had a great time. Hope we can hang together again soon?”

“Yeah I’d love that” said Kara gathering her things.

“Bye Sam, enjoy the rest of your day!” Kara wished to Sam and she hugged her new kind-of-friend goodbye

“You too!” replied Sam waving at the blonde while she was exiting hurriedly from the shop.


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy are finally roommates and Lena and Kara start to get closer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update but I was finishing my thesis and I finally graduated, so I will try to update at least once a week from now on. None of my stories are forgotten till they are completed.

At Kara’s apartment…

 

The move to Kara’s new home is finally to an end. It took endless hours to arrange everything and the final result was more than rewarding. It was like the dream home to Kara and Lucy was almost equally excited to stay with her blonde best friend for the time being in this awesome apartment.

“Finally” Kara exclaimed tired and sat down at her very comfortable couch.

“You got that right” said Lucy as she sat down next to the blonde and handed her a cold beer.

“Thanks Luce, You are the best” thanked Kara her friend and started enjoying her cold beer.

“Don’t I know it” replied Lucy.

The two friends chatted for a couple more hours on normal daily things and minor changes in their lives since the last time the catched up.

Lucy wanted to know what happened with Kate but she knew now was not the right time for that and she chose to give time for the blonde to tell her on her own time.

After being exhausted and having watched a movie barely awake the best friends decided it’s best to call it a day and go to sleep to each of their respective rooms.

 

The next morning came too quickly for both Kara and Lucy. They were still exhausted from the move yesterday and they dreaded that today was a work day and they had to go to work. They did manage though to wake up on time and started getting ready for their day. They also decided to eat breakfast outside today since it was a good day and they wanted to enjoy the sun.

After they dressed up they arrived at a coffee that Lucy discovered by accident the first day she arrived and sat at an empty table they found outside and ordered their breakfasts (double chocolate pancakes for Kara and a bagel with omelet, cheese and tomato for Lucy) and coffees.

They silently ate their breakfast since they were still kind of sleepy and the coffees hadn’t started to affect them yet and after they finished they said their goodbyes and exchanges hugs and headed to their work places.

 

Kara arrived and L-Corp and greeted everyone on her way to her office. After reading some reports she decided to head to her lab and meet up with her friend and partner Winn and get a start on one of the ongoing projects.

This one is quite innovative since of it will be completed and even it’s gotten less attention than its close relatives wind, water, and solar powers since now, wave power is being explored as an alternative renewable energy source. In order to harness the power of the waves, offshore wave energy converters were being constructed. As of now, this type of renewable energy is still in experimental stages, but considering the open space available in the ocean, and the tremendous amount of energy it produces, wave power could one day be a viable source of efficient renewable energy.  Its name, project WAVE.

Kara was very into the project. Sure, medicine as a science was what she worked for mostly but she also knew that clean and renewable energy was equally important.

The project was still in its early stages but Kara was already invested in it and had so many ideas to complete it. She was almost certain that she with Winn’s help would finally make a breakthrough and finally complete it.

Miss. Luthor was extremely invested in the project as well and that was the reason why she had Kara who was working on it report to her daily to see if there was any improvement.

Kara and Winn worked quite well as a team although today nothing great was accomplice. So after the work hours were over Kara said goodbye to Winn and headed for the CEO’s office to report the progress that has been made today in regards to the project WAVE.

 

Kara knocked lightly on the CEO’s door since Lena’s secretary was nowhere to be found

“Come in.” came almost instantly Lena’s reply to the knock.

Lena was almost done for the day, only reviewing for the last time some contracts before she could head back to her home.  When she heard the knock on the door she thought that it was probably Kara with her report on the project. She was intrigued more with Kara each passing day and couldn’t help but keep thinking of the blonde scientist almost all day.

Her mind went back to the conversation she had earlier with Sam during her break about her possible feeling on the blonde.

 

_It was lunch break and even L-Corp’s CEO had them. She usually had them alone or with her friend Sam._

_Today though, Lena was anxious about her lunch with Sam. She hoped that she would gather her courage and admit to her friend what she feels for Dr. Danvers, what to make of her feelings and what to do with the blonde scientist._

_Sam opened the door without knocking since she knew that Lena asked to have lunch together in the CEO’s office because Lena wanted to talk to her about something personal._

_The CFO was intrigued when she first heard that. She didn’t think of anything personal that is bothering her friend and she wanted to know if something new happened in her personal lofe._

_Sam really hoped that Lena found some love interest, because Lena deserved it and she had been alone for far too long. Lena was a good person with a huge hard to give even though she had never been lucky when it came to love._

_The CEO was kind of in love once and was betrayed in the worst possible way when she learned that Jack was only with her because of her money and because L-Corp was crucial for furthering his own company more. Also while he acted like he loved Lena he also cheated on her whenever he got the chance._

_When Lena found out the truth she was mostly heartbroken than mad at Jack. She was feeling used and she closed herself off to almost everyone. The only one who managed to break her almost impenetrable walls was Sam, who the CEO knew that cared for her and since Jack, Sam made a promise to herself to help Lena as much as she could and care for her. They were almost like sisters to each other, bonded beyond blood._

_When Lena noticed that Sam entered her office with food in her hands she sat up from her chair and went and hugged Sam to greet her and to channel some strength from the hug to confess her feelings_

_“God Sam, it’s so good to see you” said Lena._

_“It’s good to see you too Lena. Sooo, tell me what you want to talk to me about? Does my favorite CEO have a love interest?” asked Sam with a smile on her face, hoping for the best which is a positive answer to her question._

_So, the two women sat on the couch while Lena was explaining what she was feeling towards Kara while blushing all the time that she spoke of her favorite, adorable blonde._

_“I don’t know Sam. I think I really like her, like in a I am falling for her kind of way. But how is this possible? I was certain I am straight but when I saw Kara it’s like that I am an entirely new person” explained Lena to Sam biting her lip worriedly while she expected for her friend to answer her question and enlighten her on her feelings for the scientist._

_“Lena, it doesn’t matter neither that Kara is a girl nor that you thought you were straight till now. What matters is that you are falling for her as a person and after all this time I am happy for you. You like her Lena and I am truly happy for you. I have to tell you that I kind of know that Kara is emotionally unavailable right now” said Sam with a lot of care in her voice._

_“How do you…? Forget that. So, what do I do now Sam? I really like her a lot. I can’t stop thinking about her all the time”_

_“Well, I think that due the circumstances that you must befriend her and get to know her and after some time passes you should totally ask her out. I don’t think she would take that step even if she does have feelings. But trust me on this Lena, get to know her and give her time” advised Sam._

_Sam had a really good feeling about Kara as a person and she thought that her and Lena would be perfect together. All that was needed was time._

_“Thank you Sam: said finally Lena after carefully considering her friend’s advised and they both began after that to eat their lunch chatting over nothing._

 

Kara entered Lena’s office.

“Here’s your report Ms. Luthor” greeted Kara the CEO as she approached her office to hand out the report of today’s progress.

“Thank you Dr. Danvers and it’s Lena” replied Lena, smiling slightly at Kara while she remembered Sam’s advice on what to do with the blonde.

“If I am calling you Lena…”

“Kara it is” said Lena and started to get a look on today’s report. After she was done and they discussed about the ongoing projects. “So Kara, since we are both done for the day, would you like to have dinner with me?” Lena asked the beautiful blonde.

“Sure, let me just send a text” replied Kara and texted her now roommate Lucy that they wouldn’t have dinner tonight together at home to and to take care of herself “And I am done. Ready to go when you are”

Kara accepted Lena’s offer without a second thought. She could use more friends here in this new city and she really liked Lena and wanted to get to know her better. She felt something for the brunette but she didn’t acknowledge it and kept forcing herself to think that Lena will only ever be a friend to her.

“Let me just gather my staff. So, what do you prefer, do you like greek food?” asked Lena.

“I haven’t actually tried it but I would love to”

“Greek it is then. I promise you Kara, you are going to love it” said Lena and put on her blazer and started heading to her office’s door.

 

Lena drove them with her car to the greek restaurant since it was quite far from L-Corp/ After they arrived they found a table and sited.

Lena ordered a greek salad and a glass of expensive white wine while Kara with Lena’s suggestion ordered yemista (stuffed vegetables with meat and rice) with baked potatoes on the side and feta and she chose for drinking a club soda.

Kara was genuinely impressed with how good the food tasted.

“Lena, this food is AMAZING. I can’t believe I lived that long without trying it” moaned Kara after she just had her first bite. The food melted on her mouth and was by far the tastiest thing she had ever tried so far.

Lena blushed at Kara’s moan. _God I love to hear her moan_ she thought.

“Well I told you, you were gonna love it” said Lena to the blonde and made and mental note to bring Kara to this restaurant more.

They ate while chatting away and sharing some things about themselves. Lena learned about Kara’s life back in Gotham (but not about Kate) and Kara learned about some of Lena’s past with the Luthors.

They realized that they had quite a lot in common with each other. Both were adopted, worked at one point as scientist and were quite driven when they had a goal in mind.

While they talked at one point they realized what time it so and so they skipped dessert in order to get back to their homes. Both of them had an amazing time.

Lena insisted on paying and Kara relented only after Lena promised her that Kara will be the one to pay their next meal.

Lena insisted driving Kara home since she drove them here and Kara would have to catch a cub in the middle of the night despite the blonde’s insistence that it was not a problem for her.

After a 20 min drive Lena, with Kara’s directions arrived outside of Kara’s place and exited the car to say goodbye to Kara.

“Soooo, this is me” said Kara and looked at Lena smiling slightly and thinking of how a good of a time she had today because of the brunette.

Lena didn’t know how to say goodbye to Kara. Would she shake her hand, don’t touch her at all and just say goodnight, hug her? All those and more scenarios played in her head not noticing that the blonde approached her until she was enveloped in a hug.

“Goodnight Lena. I had an amazing night. I hope we can do that again soon”

After Lena came to her senses she reciprocated Kara’s hug. S _he feels so good. She must work out a lot and she feels so warm and smells like home._ Lena thought while she hugged Kara back.

“Me too Kara, have a good night” and with a newfound courage from the fug she just received pecked the blonde lightly on her cheek.

Kara stood there for a second and watched as Lena went back to her car and only when she was out of her sight she realized she was just standing there. The kiss she received on her cheeked still felt like it burned her in that area but she believed that Lena was just grateful for her time with her that shat she kissed her now new friend out of gratitude and nothing more.

And so Kara went back to her shared home with Lucy without further thinking of what other possible meaning the kiss might have.


	7. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later and Lena and Kara are getting closer while a person from Kara’s past (you know who) tries to re-enter Kara’s life. Also tonight is Girl’s Night and the girls out to have fun where stuff happens…

Three months later…

 

Today it was Lena’s time to be the hostess. Kara, Lucy, Lena and Sam were hanging out at Lena’s penthouse for one of their weekly girls’ night. Maggie and Alex couldn’t attend since they both had emergencies regarding their respective works. Usually the hanged out at one’s house and then they went out to blow some steam or to relax, depending on the groups mood of that day.

All of them bonded with each other quite nicely.

The girls were enjoying their beverages (red wine for Sam and Lena, beer for Lucy and cider for Kara) along with the pizzas Lena ordered after they just arrived.

They exchanges stories and complained about things in their daily lives, normal girl talk.

Lucy and Sam got quite close since they met each other. There were noticeable stolen glances with each other that Kara and Lena barely kept themselves from commenting that they should just get the courage and ask each other out and finally get together. Not that they were to say anything.

Kara and Lena were getting closer as well and Lena was being more aggressively flirty with the blonde as the time passed. She was thinking on making a move on the blonde soon, she just had to find the right moment. Kara seemed to be in a better place emotionally than she was when she started and Lena got the feeling that she was finally ready to start something with someone new.

“So, how about we go clubbing tonight” suggested Lucy after an hour of small talk with each other.

All of them nodded their approval on her suggestion and started gathering their stuff in order to leave and arrive to the club. Luckily they used to come on their girls’ night usually kind of dressed up, so their outfits were acceptable for a night club.

They haven’t gone clubbing yet as a group. For most of their nights so far they went out for dinner or for a light drink at a bar or even for spa treatment.

And so the girls were ready in about five minutes and headed to a club that Sam proposed and has heard really good things about.

 

The club was truly amazing and had an amazing list of very tasteful cocktails which the girls tried and enjoyed thoroughly.

The music was high enough that they could barely hear each other but they enjoyed it.

“It’s a really nice club Sam, thanks for bringing us here” said Kara taking a sip from her almost too sweet for anyone but her cocktail.

“Only the best for my girls” answered Sam back with a wink.

After half an hour of chatting with each other, Lucy’s phone rung once notifying her she had a message. Kara had noticed that happening lately more often but she didn’t want to pry but couldn’t help but wonder insider her who was talking with and messaging her best friend.

Kara couldn’t keep wondering anymore and being slightly tipsy couldn’t keep her mouth shut and asked “Who is texting you again Luce? It’s like this all the time”

Sam’s mood suddenly changed and she begun to feel jealous of the person that apparently communicated with Lucy who she was interested in and that this thing happened too often. “Yes Lucy tell us who is texting you AGAIN?” asked Sam, the jealous tone perfectly clear in her voice.

Lucy didn’t know what to do. On one hand she didn’t want to lie  and thus calm Sam but on the other she didn’t want to reveal who the person on the phone was especially since she suspected that that would bring the groups mood down, especially Kara’s. So she figured that the best course of action was to come clean to them and clear any feelings of doubt and jealousy that came from Sam.

“It’s Kate” Lucy murmured and only Kara managed to make out the name because of the loud music.

“Kate? What does she want now?” wondered Kara aloud and gave the feeling to Sam and Lena that ‘Kate’ played a big part on the blonde’s life at one point from the way Kara seemed worried and had frowned slightly.

“She keeps asking about you, since you blocked her number and she isn’t stupid enough to call Alex” answered Lucy trying to justify why Kate kept trying to contact her in hopes to get in touch with Kara.

“Well she can try all she wants, but please don’t tell her anything. You know how I feel about her” replied Kara “Enough about that we should go dance” proposed the blonde trying to lighten up the mood again and change the subject because she didn’t want to think about her ex fiancé, and what way to do so than dancing since they already were at a club.

And so they began to head to the dance floor, almost forgetting about this Kate that Lena and Sam new nothing about, just that she had something to do with Kara. Sam’s jealousy subsided since this Kate didn’t have anything to do with her crush Lucy, although she was momentarily worried about the blonde.

Lucy although who thought of Kara as a sister knew that the blonde woman still cared for her ex and will always do in some capacity but now she was ready to move on and she had a good feeling that L-Corp’s CEO would be a good match for her best friend.

Lucy still remembers when she finally got the truth out of Kara about what happened at Gotham and why Kate wasn’t with her after a couple of weeks of giving the blonde some time for herself.

 

_Two and a half months ago…_

_Kara was sitting with her best friend Lucy enjoying their favorite tubs of ice cream (chocolate nocciola for Kara and cookies & cream for Lucy) and watching on TV their favorite series, Charmed when Lucy decided to finally breach the subject of Kate._

_Lucy thought that things were great with Kara and Kate but since she wasn’t here in National City where Kara found a new job that meant that she quitted her old one and that the reason is quite severe. She had a couple of calls from Kate so far, but she hadn’t answered any so far because she wanted to find out what happened from her best friend._

_“So, what happened with Kate” Lucy finally managed to ask having decided that her blonde best friend was given enough time to speak about what transpired with her fiancé._

_Kara had an empty look on her face while she had an internal battle with herself on whether or not she was ready to tell her best friend everything that happened. So Kara put her tub of ice cream on the coffee table since if she was about to tell Lucy what happened with Kate she couldn’t afford herself to be disturbed by ice-cream or anything else. She was about to relieve all that transpired between her and Kate, all the pain, all the sadness and hurt. She might be in a better place now but that doesn’t mean that the hole Kate created didn’t hurt her till now, it’s just that Kara was good at masking her pain in order to ease her friends and family and not to make them worry about her._

_And so Kara started narrating what happened. From how they seemed to drift apart and that the reason behind that according to Kate was Kara’s many work hours, to Kara witnessing in their bedroom Kate having sex with some other woman and their fight before she decided to leave everything back on Gotham and come to National City to heal and to have a new start._

Oh, so ex fiancé _Lucy thought to herself. She didn’t see that coming. She had met Kate and she thought the best of her. She even considered her kind of a best friend (after Kara of course) and to learn that she acted like that and cheated on Kara made Lucy intent on killing her if she saw her right now. Luckily for Kate, Gotham was a long way from National City._

_After Kara finished telling what happened Lucy cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears. Kara didn’t realize she was crying all the time she was talking and after wiping her tears the brunette enveloped her in a big hug that lasted for several long minutes but Lucy didn’t mind and she thought her blonde friend needed it after relieving all that._

_After the crying stopped Lucy got up and grabbed for the both of them beers and they settled on the couch for the rest of the night watching mindless TV._

After they danced for fifteen minutes together they decided to head back to their table and continue drinking. Kara opted for a something with more alcohol by choosing a quite sweet but also heavy cocktail which surprised all the other occupants of the table.

She was feeling better after the dance but she thought that she wouldn’t mind drinking something stronger to forget and to also have a great time. Kara particularly enjoyed her time with Lena. She felt safe and wanted when in her presence.

After a couple of drinks Kara was kind of drunk but an adorable kind of drunk according to Lena. She slightly slurred her words and she was smiling and laughing all the time like she was having the time of her life. She also leaned on Lena’s side and when she did so, she made the brunette lightly blush from feeling Kara so close to her and her heart beat was also slightly elevated due to that fact.

Sam then conspired with Lucy to dance with her and leave Kara and Lena to spend some alone time.

Kara continue to talk and smile with the brunette not even noticing that half of the group abandoned the table and after a bit took Lena’s hand leading her to the dance floor. Lena eagerly followed the blonde in order to have a dance with her. She realized that her friends left her with her crush in order to stay alone and finally make a move.

When they arrived and started  to dance, the blonde due to the drinks she had earlier felt bold enough and grabbed the brunette by the hips bringing her closer, almost flush, closing the distance between them completely.

Lena's pulse picked up, feeling as if it were starting to match the DJ’s beat and soon they started to dance to the beat of the club. Neither said a word, Lena could feel the crowd starting to close in around them—everyone lost in their own little world as much as they were. She felt the blonde's firm body, her soft breasts and strong thighs molding into her body.

And Lena felt tingles racing through her body from being so intimately close to the blonde. Her heartbeat was over the roof and she couldn’t stop herself from blushing feeling heat moving to her lower area.

Kara also felt similar to the brunette, her pulse also increased and she started getting wet. Luckily Lena couldn’t take it any more either as well, without doing something stupid as kissing the blonde senseless and taking her anywhere while Kara was clearly drunk and so she decided that it was better to take a break and head back to their table. So she took the blonde’s hand and headed to their table.

After calming down for a couple of minutes she left the blonde alone to the table to wait for her as she was gone to buy their last round of drinks for the night before finding the rest for the group and calling it a night. She opted for one last glass of whiskey for her since she could hold her liquor well and she was feeling quite good so far and a club soda for her crush who she didn’t want to get more drunk than she already was.

While Lena was at the bar waiting for the bartender to notice her she saw that she had a message at her phone from Sam stating that she and Lucy were gone for the night and not to worry. Lena smiled at the message and the implications behind it that finally Sam and Lucy probably got together, although she felt kind of jealous that her relationship with Kara hasn’t headed that way yet although she hoped that sooner rather than later she would call the blonde scientist hers.

 

Kara was bored of waiting and suddenly someone touched her on her shoulder and moved his hand over her shoulder down to her arm slowly.

“What is something as beautiful as yourself doing here all alone?” asked the man who seemed in his fifties with an implicative tone in his voice and intentions.

“I am not alone, I am here with a friend” replied Kara who was repulsed by the older man and his advances and tried unsuccessfully to push him and get away from him.

“I don’t see anyone else here sweetheart. How about we head over to my house and have good time” he said gripping the blonde now by her hips forcefully and bringing her back flash to his front while his hands wondered on the front of her body close to her chest and her intimate area without her consent.

Kara tried fighting to get way for him telling him to let go of her, she was just seconds from screaming unavailable to escape him not that that would make much difference due to the loud music, when Lena on her way back noticed what happened and almost skipped to the table abandoning the drinks on her way in order to put the assaulting man in his place. To say she was furious would put it lightly, she wanted to kill the man standing in front of her whom she had made business with more than once for assaulting her friend.

“Leave her alone Morgan, now” she said gritting her teeth, barely holding herself from punching him in the face and kicking him between the legs.

Morgan Edge released the blonde woman from his hold and turned his attention to Lena “Lena Luthor, what are you doing here?” he asked wanting to get rid of her and get back to the blonde woman he was previously touching and having a good time with.

“I am with her” Lena answered and headed to the blonde woman and hugged her. The blonde leaned into the brunette’s hug right away and was seconds away from sobbing. The blonde while hugging her murmured her sincerest thanks to her friend for arriving and intervening when she did.

Kara was seriously disgusted with this man who apparently his name was Morgan and wanted to head out of the club right away to any place she would feel safe.

Sensing her friend’s feelings Lena decided to leave things as they were for Kara’s sake and to head back with her to her house. There was no way in hell she was leaving Kara alone.

“Come on Kara, let’s go home” said Lena while she tried and succeeded in getting out of the fierce embrace with Kara. The blonde clearly was still shaken and followed her blindly, her trust in Lena unbreakable. She always felt safe when the brunette was with her.

Lena while exiting the club made a mental note to avenge Kara after she felt better. And to think they had a great night so far but because of that disgusting excuse of a man everything was destroyed.

 

They quickly headed to Lena’s penthouse. The entire ride back Lena kept murmuring her gratitude to Lena and sobbing then and there.

When they arrived Lena helped her friend to the bathroom to take a shower on the blonde’s insistence.

Kara wanted to get rid of the feel of that man. She wanted to vomit and thanked every known god to her that Lena arrived when she did. While she was showering she cried for a whole minute before she decided to finish and wash herself and dress up in the clothes Lena left for her in order to head to bed.

 

After Kara finished dressing up she joined Lena in the living room where the brunette was waiting for her with a cup of tea which she offered to the blonde. Kara accepted it and snuggled to her friend and they sat like that for about half an hour before they bid each other goodnight and headed to their rooms for the night, Lena to her bedroom and Kara to the guest room.

Kara tried to sleep, she really did but when she closed her eyes all that came to her mind was that awful man. After twisting and turning she decided to head to Lena’s room to see if the brunette was awake and to ask her if she could sleep with her.

So Kara arrived outside Lena’s door where she hesitated her decision for a second before she silently (or at least she thought she did so) opened the door to check whether Lena was asleep or not but Lena was a light sleeper and started waking up from the slight noise.

Lena with half closed eyes tried to see where the noise come from and noticed her blonde friend trying to see in her room and asked her with a still groggy voice, concerned about her “Kara, is everything ok?”

“Sorry I woke you up. Yeah everything is ok, I just can’t sleep” and after she found her courage Kara added “Can I sleep with you?” and looked intently at the brunette waiting for her answer.

“Of course you can, come here” Lena said and opened her arms inviting the blonde to cuddle with her. Lena suspected the reason why Kara shouldn’t sleep but she was positive that in a couple of days all will be in the past although she wouldn’t forget to find some way to pay Morgan Edge back for the way he treated the blonde woman.

Lena wrapped her hands around the blonde when she joined her and hugged her strongly and both slept peacefully for the rest of the night feeling safe and happy in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the next chapter we have romantic supercorp!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist attemp at fan-fic. I would appreciate the reviews and comments... Also English isnt my first language and therefore i am sorry for any mistakes you find.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed...


End file.
